Fairy Tail High Meets The DWMA
by katie.rulez
Summary: Lucy goes to her first day at Fairy Tail High only find out that her school is merging with Death Weapon Meister Academy. There's a flirt who hits on all the girls, bookworms, many arguments and some occasional tears. Can Lucy and her new Fairy Tail and DWMA friends survive this year at the DWMA?[NaLu] [Blackstar X Tsubaki] [SoMa] [and more!] (First story, please go easy on me!)
1. Chapter 1

**** Lucy's Point Of View****

I was on my way to my first day of school, but it's in the middle of the year, so I might end up being a complete loner with no friends.

The reason I moved here and transferred to a new school so late in the school year is because in my last school, people found out about how messed up my family and it's history is. They started to make jokes and pick on me. I lost all my friends, so I decided to start new when I got enough money for a new school and everything I need for it.

I walk up to the front doors of Fairy Tail High with a little bounce to my step looking at the people around me talking to all there friends waiting till school started.

_ Dang this school is huge.._ I stand in front of the schools entrance. There's a huge sign right above the doors saying _**Fairy Tail High School** _and a flag right above it with the Fairy Tail stigma on it. The school look like it could be a couple stories tall.. It looked way smaller online.

I hear a "Hey! Watch out!" right before I turn around and get smacked in the face with a football. I land on my back, getting the wind knocked out of me. I try and calm down before I take a few deep breathes until I start breathing normally again. I look down and see dark red liquid dripping onto the back of my hands. I try to stop my bleeding nose by covering my nose. "Oh god..." I mumble as a guy with raven black hair runs over to me.

"Hey! I said watch out! Weren't you paying any atten-" The boy stopped talking when he sees my bloody nose. "Oh crap are you alright? I'm sorry.." I look up and find a boy with raven black hair looking down at me with a worried expression.

I sit nod and stand up after I cover my nose again. "Yes. Yea, I'm fine don't worry about it." I look down and shake my head. _dammit Lucy, you talked to much_. I look up again when I hear more footsteps run towards me.

"It was all his fault!" a pinkette shouted as he ran up to me, pointing at a taller guy with jet black hair and a lot of facial piercings. He shouts back at the pinkette, "No! It was _yours_! You were the one who threw it to high!"

"Well, _you _were the one who didn't catch it!"

"Guys! Shut. Up. Just apologize already!" The first guy basically yells at them.

The three just give each other awkward stares and then turn to me. "We are sorry you got hit in the face." The two said in unison. "Well, since we apologized, we should introduce ourselves. It would be rude not to even know the names of the guys who hit you." says the pinkette. I roll my eyes. "Well it's rude anyways to hit me in the fist place." I state. He just shrugs. "Well.. I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gajeel Redfox."

The boys said their names down the line. So, I figured I would say my name also. "Well, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu turned to Gray and whispered "Dibs." Gray looks back and Natsu. "Well to bad ash tray, I saw her first!"

"But you didn't call dibs! It's the rule of dibs, ever heard of it, snow pervert?"

"Well at least I didn't hit her in the face with a football!"

"It was Gajeel's fault for not catching it!"

"Hey! Don't drag _me_ into this!" I just start laughing, the argument is so stupid! The three guys turn and look at me funny. "Way to go flame brain, you made her cry!" Gray just looks at me funny as I hold my stomach, doubled over laughing, and I guess, also crying.

After I cam down, I stand up straight and fix my hair. "Well, since this is my first day.. Can one of you guys show me the way to Ms. Mirajane's language class?" Natsu was the first out of the small group to raise his hand. "I will!" Gajeel looks like he's studying me when he says, "It's your first day?" I nod. "Yep. Got here yesterday." I smile right before Natsu takes my wrist to drag me into the school.

****Mira's Classroom****

When we got to Ms. Mira's, there was a sign on the chalk board saying _"Please choose a seat before class starts, I have some news. -Mira_" And apparently Natsu and Gray have the same class as me for first hour. Gajeel is in the class next door to us. I sat down between Natsu and Gray, Natsu is sitting next to window in the back row of desks, About 5 seconds after the bell rang Ms. Mira comes quickly walking in, she seemed to be in a rush, and a little distracted.

"Okay, well, good morning everyone! I have some pretty big news! Fairy Tail High will be moving schools. Now, don't get all worried, because it will just be for the rest of this year while the construction workers work on the school's run down doors, windows, etcetera. And because this is such a last minute decision, we will spend today cleaning all of our stuff out of the school for the construction workers."

Natsu, Gray and I all exchanged glances

Ms. Mira started speaking again, "The school we will be merging with, is called the **DWMA, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cadamy."

"Now, you can take the rest of this hour to do last minute class work." She explains.

Gray and Natsu crowded my desk. "Well, sucks for you, Lucy. You didn't even make it through one class before getting told you had to go to another school.. again." Said Gray. Natsu sat on a desk that was next to mine while Gray just stood crossing his arms.

I jut shrug. "Ah well, at least I'll know a few people when we go, and besides, it's not like I did something bad."

A guy with ginger like hair comes up to us and leans his arm on my desk, resting his chin in his hand. "Hey Princess, I'm Loke, nice to meet you." He gives me a charming smile as he pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

I raise an eye brow. "Princess?"

"Why of course, only the best of names go to the best looking of girls."

"Creep.." I sigh as Loke uses his free hand to take mine. He gives my hand a small kiss right before he is sent flying. I look up to see Natsu cracking his knuckles as he glares at the almost unconscious Loke leaning against the wall (with his shades still on).

"Way to go, ash tray, you went over board again." Gray says with a sigh as Natsu looks at me and moans. "Shoot! I was hoping you wouldn't have to see that side of me until later on.." I laugh, "Really? That was awesome! I never knew anyone could punch that hard!"

Natsu gives me a shy little grin. "Thanks.. I think." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, it's kinda cute too.

"So, hot head, if Loke acted like that to Lucy, what about all the other guys from the new school? They don't even know you so she doesn't have any protection. Unless you want your inner dragon beast to scare her away." Gray gives Natsu a sly grin. Natsu crosses his arms and pouts at Gray. "Shut up stripper."

Gajeel also crosses his arms, but he leans against a wall and sighs. "Well, looks like they're at it again. Good thing Erza isn't here."

The two boys arguing in the background make a lo of noise. But everyone tunes them out. Even Ms. Mira. I look up at Gajeel after listening to there argument for a few seconds. "Who's Erza?" I ask

Gajeel gives me this sour look on his face. "You don't wanna meet her, trust me. She's the only one known to stop those two from fighting."

I look at Gajeel for a moment, even though he's watching the two childish boys fight. So I decide to do the same. This Erza character seems a bit scary. I wonder if Natsu and Gray will manage to not fight on our way to the DWMA tomorrow..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**_ So hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has read my first chapter! I didn't have an authors note last chapter so here is one now. If anyone has any advice on how make my story more exciting, please feel free to tell me. I have already thought of the main plot so I hope there will be no loose strings. Now let's go to the DWMA!_

****Maka's Point Of View****

Lord Death has instructed Soul and I to help the new students from Fairy Tail High learn where everything in the school is, but since there are so many people, Tsubaki and Blackstar, Kid, Liz and Patty are also with us.

We are all walking down to the front doors. I'm reading, Blackstar is making up a speech to tell all the new kids about how he's the best assassin in the whole world. Tsubaki is pretending she is interested in the whole speech. Kid, Patty, and Liz are arguing about the symmetry of there opening stance. And Soul, well, He's looking over my shoulder and reading my book.

"Do you like the book, Soul?" He turns his head away when I ask him. "No.. It's not cool for a guy to like to read romance crap." He crosses his arms and I smile at him. He's such a bad liar.

Liz gives up on the argument with Kid and Patty so she runs to catch up to me. "Hey, Maka." I close my book at look up at Patty. "Yea, Liz?"

"Well, I was thinking.. If another school is merging with ours, would they have to be a weapon or Meister?"

"Well, I heard that we were the only school that had the amount of room they needed, I also heard a rumor that they had such insane personalities that they might not even be human." I shrug. Liz looks at me worriedly. "Not even human?"

"Well, there are just rumors, so don't worry about it." I explain. We reach the front door and wait till the students from Fairy Tail High get here. Soul pulls me aside while the rest of the gang have there own conversation

"What is it Soul?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if we were still gunna be cool together."

"What do you mean? Your my weapon, and my duty is to make you a death scythe. Of coarse we will be cool."

"No, that's not what I meant.." Before Soul could finish, a short girl comes skipping in through the door. Lord Death said the principal was a short, really young looking girl, so I guess that would be her.

****Lucy's Point Of View****

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and I were sitting in the front of the bus. I sat by Natsu, only because he pushed me in the seat when we got on, but the whole time, he was sick. He said he had motion sickness, same as Gajeel, but I didn't think it would've been to bad. Boy was I wrong, Natsu and Gajeel looked like they could've died.

Principal Mavis and Vice Principal Makarov put all of us into groups. My group is me, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Loke, some girls named Levy and Erza. Some students from the DWMA are supposed to give us a tour of the school.

When the bus got to the school, everyone was amazed by how big it was. It was at least three times bigger than Fairy Tail High. My group was the first to get off the bus. "Hello. I'm Erza. This is Levy." The red head introduced us to her and the bluette. We all exchanged smiles, but I could tell Gajeel was only looking at Levy the whole time.

Levy came up to me and smiled. "Well, since Erza, you, and I are the only girls here, I have a feeling we should stick close." She says that as she glances back at the arguing boys. I nod in agreement. We look back at each other and start giggling.

A girl with small, light brown pig tails walk up to us with a guy with white hair. The boy rest's his arm on the girls shoulder. "So. Welcome to the DWMA." The boy says as the brunette sighs, "You're supposed to introduce yourself first, Soul."

He smirks and shrugs. "Well, as you already know, I'm Soul."

"I'm Maka Albarn. The others are on there way."

"Yea, but by 'on there way' you really mean that they are goofing off."

Maka shrugs. "Yea, pretty much." A group of other kids come up to us. By now the guys have joined us for the introductions. "That's Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid." Soul says. We introduced our selves next.

After that, we all went into the school.

****Loke's Point Of View****

When the girls walked up to us, I noticed one in particular, the tall, quiet, dark haired Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. But she did seem to have a tight bond with the blue haired idiot. What ever made that bond, will break. She will be mine, and that blue haired idiot wont get in the way of me and the lovely Tsubaki.

When we were being given the tour, I noticed that Tsubaki watched Blackstar a lot. When he was talking, or not. He probably could strip down to his underwear and she probably wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him.

I glared at Blackstar when he touched her. But when he looked back me, I gave him my charming smile. my smile could probably make any woman or man fall in love with me, gay or straight, probably didn't matter.

****Soul's Point Of View****

I couldn't pay attention to the tour. All I thought about was The conversation I had with Maka earlier. She didn't realize that I was worried about her falling in love with a Fairy Tail High guy. Especially that Loke guy. He's been eyeing Tsubaki for the last five minutes. But Natsu seems cool. He's been acting like a guard dog around Lucy, so im not worried about him. or Gajeel. He also had his eyes glued to a certain girl. But that was levy, not Maka, or Tsubaki. Not even Liz or Patty.

****No One's Point Of View****

During the whole tour, everyone seemed on edge. The people talking most were Patty, Maka, Lucy and Natsu. Everyone could sense the awkward, or jealous aura everyone was releasing. When everyone was finished with the tour, Principal Mavis and Vice Principal Makarov assigned room to there students.

Some got apartments, others stayed at dorms the school provided. Lucy and Natsu got an apartment next to Maka and Soul. Loke and Gray got a dorm next to Tsubaki and Blackstar. Erza, Levy and Gajeel are staying at an apartment a floor below Lucy and Natsu.

That night, Lucy and Natsu stayed up late talking.

****Lucy's Point Of View****

After I have taken my shower, I sit at my new desk and start to write to my deceased mother. I write to her so it feels like she hadn't really left, or that I'm not that lonely child I once was living with my father in the huge house. Natsu looks over my shoulder and I cover my papers with my arms.

I look up at him with my eyebrow raised. "Yes, Natsu?" He looks back at me and shrugs. Our eyes locked for a few seconds before I look back down at my papers. "Natsu?"

"Yea, Luce?"

"Luce? Oh, never mind. I don't wanna know. But I need you to do something."

"And that is..?"

"Please take a step back, your breathing on my neck and it feels weird." I scrunch up my neck while he laughs and takes a step back. "Your so cute, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I apologize for short chapters that have a lot of spelling errors. I will also try to not speed things up, because I felt like that's what I did last chapter and I also apologize for that. I promise this one will be longer and hopefully have close to no errors 3

**Lucy's Point Of view**

I wake up from warm air blowing into my face. I open my eyes slightly and find a sleeping Natsu in my bed. I sigh and just roll over so my back faces him.

I start to doze off back into la la land, but then it hit's me. Literally, Natsu's arm just swings over and hits me in the face.

I groan as a rub the spot of my forehead that he hit. "Wait..." I mumble. I turn back around and I look at Natsu's face.

It sure doesn't seem like a dream to me.. but I poke his nose to double check.

The sleeping Natsu starts to move, and I start to scream. "What are you doing in my bed you damn pervert?!" I kick him in the gut so he falls onto the floor.

I here a moan coming from the floor. I sigh and remember that I have asked him to crawl into bed with me last night. I was to nervous about starting my first day here at the DWMA to even think about sleep. The whole night he played with my hair until we both passed out... but that was around midnight.

I peer over the side of my bed to make sure Natsu is still breathing. Instead of seeing a dead Natsu, I found a giggly, half awake Natsu. "Why hello there pretty lady." He mumbles as he looks up at me grinning. I smile and roll my eyes as I step out of my bed and around Natsu, who is still laying on the floor.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask as I head into the kitchen getting some milk. The pinkette shrugs. "What ever you make will be fine by me," he answers.

I decided to make eggs and bacon. When I take the eggs out of the fridge, there's a knock on the door.

"Hey, Natsu? Can you get that?" I shout over my shoulder, looking at the sleeping Natsu still on the floor. I just here a groan a shuffle of blankets moving.

I sigh and set the egg carton down on the counter. The knock on the door gets louder. "I'm coming! Jeez..." I sprint over to the door and open it.

When I open the door I see a disheveled Loke. "Loke? Are you alright?"

He laughs. "No! Why would I be?! I stayed up _all night_ thinking why the heck Tsubaki would like that blue haired idiot! Making speeches of how utterly amazing he is.." He walks in without asking or being invited.

"Sure, how about you come right in." I mumble under my breath as I follow Loke in. He stops in his tracks when he sees Natsu taking up the doorway to my bedroom. I sigh, for the tenth time this morning, and say, "Just ignore him.."

Loke just slowly nods and sits on the small couch we have. I sit down next him. "Wanna talk about it..?" Loke just shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Well," I start, "Maka did tell me that she liked Blackstar, so I don't really think you have a chance with her.."

Loke stands up and gets his face close to mine. "But I am 10 times the man that blue haired idiot will ever be." He states before he storms out of the apartment and slams the door.

Natsu sits up when he hears the door slam. "Luce! What happened?!" He shouts as he looks at the door frame. "Uhm, Natsu... Over here." I give him a small wave when he turns to look at me. "And it was just Loke, so calm down." I explain.

He jumps to his feet, runs over to me and holds my face in his hands. "Did he touch you, are you alright?" I roll my eyes in response, unable to speak because of my squished face.

I remove his hands away from my face. "Now get ready, our first class starts soon."

**Loke's Point Of View**

Lucy wasn't any help with my problem. I notice I'm clenching my fist's at the thought of the blue haired idiot. I take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

I walk down the halls in the school, going to my first class of the day. I don't want to be late, so I guess I will be super early. I just hope Blackstar isn't in the same classes as me.

I walk into the class that Mr. Stein is teaching to find everyone that was in the tour yesterday, there. Well, besides Natsu and Lucy, but when I left Natsu was still sleeping and both of them were in their pajamas.

I sit down next to Tsubaki, who was distracted by Blackstar telling a story of them going on an adventure that happened before in the past. I groan, maybe a little to loudly but it got Tsubaki's attention. "Oh hi, Loke right?" I nod. "Yea. That's me." I smirk and take out my shades and put then on.

"Good, I thought so.. are you feeling alright? That groan sounded kinda loud. Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asks. I take a moment to think this through, if I say yes, I could have some alone time with her, if I say no then I wont miss anything in class.

I nod. "Uhm.. yea, I don't feel to well.. But I forgot where the nurses office is.." I laugh nervously at the lie I made up. But Tsubaki gives me a caring smile. "Well, if that's the case I am pretty sure Blackstar would like to show you where it is. He's been there a lot."

That blue haired idiot?! You have gotta be kidding me! I give her back a forced smile, "Well, I think I can ask a teacher, there's no need for him to miss class because me." She just gives me a small shrug and goes back to talking to blackstar. I slowly leave the class room as the bell starts to ring showing that class should be starting.

When I walk down the hall I hear shouting.

"Dammit Natsu! You made us late!"

"It's not my fault you decided to cook!"

"Well you were the one who asked for breakfast then took forever getting ready!"

Lucy and Natsu ran right past me and into Mr. Steins class.. good thing the teacher himself was late too. I slowly take my time to walk to the farthest bathroom I could think of to pass the time that I'm supposed to be using to be at the nurse.

**Soul's Point Of View**

Maka was reading, like always, and I was trying to get some shut eye before Stein came rolling in to teach class. But instead of Stein coming in late, it was Lucy and Natsu.

Everyone in class could probably tell it was those to by the way they were yelling. Blackstar looked on edge as he scanned the faces of everyone in class to see if they were paying more attention to them and not him. Buuut of course they were paying way more attention to the two screaming people in the hallway.

Blackstar stood up on the table and pointed to the two late kids entering the class. "You two!" He shouted. Natsu and Lucy stopped when they heard him. "Since you're new and all, I will let you guys down easy. But if there is one thing you must learn, is that I am the biggest star! So I wont have a couple of newbies take the show away from ME! BLACKSTAR!" He shouts as he jumps off of the table and gets in the blondes face.

"And you, blondie, since you're a girl and everything, I will let you off the hook, but your boyfriend here, is going to get taught a lesson." Lucy looks unamused as Natsu takes a few steps back, it seems like he wants to get as far away from her as possible.

I look back at the other Fairy Tail High students get uncomfortable. I sigh, oh Blackstar you complete idiot.

Lucy Glares at Blackstar as he laughs his cocky laugh. Everyone is silently waiting to see what Lucy will do, well, everyone besides Blackstar. We all hear "Lucyyyyyyyy kick!" as Lucy kicks Blackstar in the jaw, sending him flying across the room and into the far wall. I hear Liz ask if she's even human. "Not cool Blackstar... Not cool." I whisper as everyone else gasp and some run over to Blackstar to see if he's still breathing.

Lucy just rolls her eyes and comes over to sit by me. "So, Soul, You and Blackstar friends?" She asks. I nod a little. She gives me a threatening smile and responds with, "Well, if you at all like him, expect to have a broken jaw."


	4. Chapter 4

****Lucy's Point Of View****

_'Hey mom, my first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy was fun, but my friend Natsu, the one a told you about a few days ago, made us a little late. He slept in too late and convinced me to make him breakfast; the one good thing is, the teacher himself was late too. _

_ There's a kid named Blackstar, he's a bit of a pain.. But my other friend, Tsubaki, says he's sweet, and can be caring, that he's just arrogant. The principal of the school, Lord Death, has a son named Kid. He has really bad OCD. In the middle of lunch, he had a total melt down because Blackstar punched a hole in the wall.. He and Soul were fighting.. But I'm having here. I'm glad I decided to move. _

_ Love you, _  
><em> Lucy.'<em>

I set down my pencil, put my letter in an envelope, and put it in a small, blue box. I shove the small box underneath my bed and stretch out my back.

It was the late afternoon; we have just finished all of our classes. So that means Natsu is somewhere in our small apartment.

"LUCYYYYY! I'M HUNGRY! MAKE ME FOOD!"

I sigh, I swear, all that guy does is eat. I walk down the hall, and into the small living room. I lean against a wall and cross my arms. "Natsu, you should really learn how to cook your self."

He groans. "But Luce! I like your cooking! And plus, I burn every meal I try to make!" He sits upside down on the couch with his head almost touching the floor, and his feet leaning against the wall. He throws his hands over his face to cover it.

I roll my eyes. "Want me to teach you?" He uncovers his face slowly, showing a huge grin on his face. "Really? You would do that?"

"Well duh, what if I'm not here one day and you starve?"

He thinks about that for a bit and shrugs. "Well, okay, I guess you have a point. But if you're gone, then where would you be?"

"Probably at a friends studying or hanging out, I dunno, why?"

"Because you're not aloud over at guys places. Not without me, at least.."

I sigh, "Whatever" and go into the kitchen, with Natsu following; after he rolled over and flopped on the floor with a loud thud.

"Okay, let's start off with something simple. like.. tacos? I'm pretty sure you cant start tacos on fire." I say, he just gives a small shrug. "I'll find a way.. I started mac and cheese on fire so.. I wouldn't be surprised."

I stare at him blankly. "Seriously?" he nods. I sigh and grab some meat out of the fridge. I put it there this morning, planning to use it for dinner.. I just really hope he doesn't burn it. Meat is pretty expensive.

I turn on the stove and grab a pan. I put the oil in the pan and turn to Natsu. "You got all that?" I ask. He hesitates, but nods.

There's a loud bang at the front door. "Lucy!" I hear a muffled yell, sounding a bit like Loke. I turn off the stove, but before I could go to the door, Natsu grabs my wrist and spins me around. "Please don't answer him, I don't like how he takes your attention away from me." He whispers; he makes this puppy, pouty face as he tries to stop me.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but he's a friend, and I help my friends. As you already know." I pull my hand out of his grip and I head to the front door.

When I open the door, Loke barges in and sits on the couch. "Dammit Lucy! I need advise! Why the hell does she like that blue haired idiot!?" Loke runs his fingers through his hair and glances up at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "You're still freaking out about that?" He nods slowly. "I'm way better than him! I treat girls with respect, I have amazing hair, my smile is utterly charming, and I also am extremely understanding!" His voice got louder the more he spoke.

I sit next to him and pat his back. "Calm down, Loke, you can't have everyone. Besides, not every girl will fall for you." I whisper. He stands up and yells in my face, "Really?! Maybe it's because no guy ever liked you! But it's not the same for me! If you wont help me, then what's the point?!"

Loke raises his fist, but just before Natsu grabs his forearm to stop him. I look up at Loke, worried that he's going to break free of Natsu's grasp.

I freeze in place, before I realize that I have a chance to run. I leap off the couch and run behind a chair, close to the front door. Natsu looks like he's looking down at the floor, but really, he was glaring at him, slowly tightening his grip.

I know that because Loke uses his free hand to try and pry Natsu's fingers off, but with no luck. He starts to moan in pain, and I bet Nastu could've broken his wrist, if I hadn't tried to stop him.

"Natsu! Stop it!" I scream, as I try and pull his hand off of Loke's wrist. Loke screams louder, showing that his grip did not loosen one bit. "NATSU!" I shout. I hit his back to try and make him release Loke.

Slowly, it seemed like Natsu began to calm down. Then all at once, he drops Loke.

Loke rubs his wrist as he shoots a glare at Natsu. "The Hell?!" He yells. Natsu has this weird, dark, deadly aura around him. I let out a small sigh of relief. Natsu picks up Loke by the collar of his shirt and brings his face close to his own, and mutters between his teeth, "If you ever, and I mean ever, if you try to hurt, or even threaten Lucy again, you will regret it until the day you die. understand?"

Loke nods really fast before Natsu lets him go. Loke falls to his knees but quickly scrambles to his feet and runs out of the apartment.

I whisper, in a low, almost to scratchy or horse voice to be heard. "Natsu, Why the Hell did you try to hurt him?"

He turns to face me, with a bored expression on his face. "Because he almost hurt someone I care about."

For some reason, that made me mad. It snapped something inside of me. "But you cant protect everyone Natsu! Sometimes, people get hurt, even if you try your hardest to protect them! Why can't you understand that?!" I shout, finding myself on my knees, with tears in my eyes.

"Dammit" I mumble, as I wipe away my tears.

I look up at Natsu when I'm sure I wont start crying. If I do that, then it makes me look weak.

I stand up and walk a few steps away from him, towards the hall that leads to my bedroom. "You can find something your self to eat, by the way.' I storm into my room, and close the door quietly.

I lean against the closed door, bringing my knees to my chest, before I bury my face into my knees and start to cry.

Only two days since I switched to Fairy Tail High/DWMA and I broke. New record, honestly. I usually never brake in front of people like that.

I don't bother changing into my sleepwear, or even go into bed.

****Morning****

The last thing I remember from last night, was a dark figure picking me up in his arms. I know it was a him because I could tell from his muscles and the way he picked me up; gently and prince-like.

When I woke, I found my self snuggled in my bed; not on the floor. I wake up to the smell of bacon and smoke..

I jump out of my bed and run into the kitchen, almost bumping into walls on the way there.

I go into the kitchen to see Natsu, with smoking bacon on the stove. I don't think there's any other way to describe how I feel, all but one way: _f__acepalm._ But seeing Natsu with such a guilty expression, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the heck? You look like a puppy who just got scolded!" I lean against the counter top so I don't fall over from laughing.

Natsu rolls his eyes, but gives me a quick grin. "Glad to see you're back to normal, Luce."

I give him a cheesy grin and I take over cooking breakfast. Mostly so we wont have to pay a bill for starting a fire.

****Soul's Point Of View****

This morning was like any morning: Maka and I pretty much ignoring each other until we fully wake up, and eat.

It usually takes about a half hour till we talk. But by then, Maka is reading. So I usually have to wait.

But today was different.

She talked to me, she didn't read, or even get dressed.

She walked right into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey, Soul?" She asks, I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning a "Yea?"

She looks at my scarred chest, and takes a deep breath before she spoke again. "What did you mean the day when you asked if we wuld still be cool after the new kids got here? I mean, we are partners, so why would you worry?"

I sigh and cross my legs underneath the blankets. "Well, I didn't mean it partner wise. Or school wise. I meant.. To ask if we would still talk and stuff, outside of class and school. I worried you would find someone better than me, and I would just turn into a guy you only talk to for school." I look up at her face as she processed what I have just said. "Man, it's so not cool for me to do that..."

Maka giggles and ruffles my white hair. "It was too cool, Soul. You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff. I'm here to stay, and you're stuck with me. So you better not go off and find someone else better than me." She gives me a little wink, and I smile in response.

I look down at my blankets, trying not to meet Maka's gaze. She stares at me, like she's tying to burn a hole on the top of my head. I sigh, feeling like now would be the time that I should confess to her.

"Soul, what aren't you telling me?"

"That.. I, uh.." I stutter. I take a deep breath and clench my fists together under the blankets.

I look up, meeting her gaze head on, before I speak again. "Maka. I'm afraid you'll find a new guy that you like more than me, because I like you. No, not as a friend, or partner. I mean as in.. I love you."

She looks at me in utter shock, trying to find words to say to my sudden out burst. But before she could say anything, I get out of my bed, still in my boxers. I leave the room and head into the kitchen. I grab a glass and pour some orange juice in it.

When I take a sip from the glass, I feel small arms wrap around my chest. I don't move, I just set down the glass and stand there. Maka tightens her grip around me, and I feel her face burry into my back. "I love you too, Soul." She whispers into my bare back.

I smile to myself and I unwrap her arms from around me. I spin around and hug her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Man, I'm being so uncool right now..

**Authors note: **Hi guys! sorry I didn't post this chapter right away, I've been pretty busy :( but pleeeaaase give me reviews. I really wanna know what you guys are thinking. Thank you so much for reading, and for favoriting! {I have no clue how to spell that sooo...}


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** sorry for the late update! I was busy with end of semester stuff. so please enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the review... the only person who write a review recently. but I forgot your user name. .-. sorry. BUT I really appreciate it!

**Previously:**

**Lucy:** Natsu rolls his eyes, but gives me a quick grin. "Glad to you're back to normal, Luce." I give him a cheesy grin and take over cooking breakfast. Mostly so we don't have to pay a bill for a fire.

**Soul:** I smile to myself and I unwrap her arms from around me. I spin her around and hug her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Man, I'm being so uncool right now..

**Present Time**

****Lucy's Point Of View****

"Hurry up, Natsu! We don't wanna be late again!" I shout over my shoulder as I walk down the street towards the DWMA. Natsu comes sprinting up to me... and then past me. "Natsu!"

I run after him, but hearing his chuckle, I could've Lucy kicked him right then and there. Buuuuut I couldn't, because we were already on school grounds.

When Natsu reaches the bottom of the staircase, leading to the schools front doors, he stops and tries to catch his breath. I stop shortly after him and lean over, taking deep breaths. Natsu starts to laugh, and sits on the bottom step.

I sit down next to him. While we sit in silence, Maka and Soul slowly come into vision. But, they don't seem to acknowledge each other. Soul has his hands in his pockets, looking left, while Maka has her hands behind her back looking right.

As they come closer, I stand up and smile at them. Maka smiles back at me, but Soul walks right on past me; Natsu follows.

"Maka, what happened between you and Soul?"

She looks to the side when a small blush starts growing on her cheeks. I laugh and hug her. "Hey, that takes guts my friend. I don't even have the courage to tell Natsu about my past." Maka pulls away from me and holds onto my shoulder; looking me in the eyes like she's trying to look into my soul.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" She asks. I nod and sigh a little. "Yea, I know it's not the best idea, but it's better than risking the chance of losing him." Maka shakes her head. "You goofball, people are different here. We are waaay nicer than the kids you used to go to school with." She explains.

I nod and glance back at Natsu and Soul. When I look back at Maka, I give her a small smile. "Yea. I'm gunna tell him tonight." I announce. She gives me a sincere smile and nods. "Well, we better get going to class if we don't want to get there after Stein."

We both run up the stairs and pass the boys, I stop when I'm about ten steps above them and stick my tongue out at them "Better hurry if you don't wanna be beat by a couple of girls." Before I could see them run after us, I turn and run to the top myself.

****Stein's Class****

Maka and I beat the boys, got to class really early and talked with Blackstar and Tsubaki. Loke wasn't in class today to bug Tsubaki, but even if he _was_ here Blackstar wouldn't notice his flirting. Blackstar is kinda like a box of rocks when it comes to situations like that. Even _I_ noticed and this is only my third day knowing him.

"So class, today we will be dissecting a baby red panda." We all sigh at Steins words and glance sadly at the endangered animal in the cage.

The previous day, we dissected a turtle. Maka leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "We always dissect animals in his class." She sighs, not taking her eyes off of the poor baby animal. I frown and look back at Natsu, who's a seat behind me. He doesn't look to happy about it either.

The whole class tries to convince Stein to not dissect it and instead, bring it to the zoo. Someone actually called Sid to come and make him stop. Since Sid is ten times taller, and stronger, than Stein, he backed down quickly. The rest of the day, everything was boring. We had a test in math, and a lot of lectures.

School ended quickly though, Soul had an idea to have a party at his and Maka's place to celebrate the welcoming of us Fairy Tail High students. "Someone should call Loke and see I he's well enough to come over, if not, we could drop something sweet off at his place." Levy suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with her idea so Natsu and I couldn't really object since we didn't want to explain what happened last night.

When we walk to Maka's and Soul's place, Levy calls Loke and has a small conversation through the phone.

"Hey, Loke, how ya feeling?" Silence. "Really?! That bad, huh?" Silence. "Yeah, Tsubaki, Lucy, Blackstar, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and of course, Maka and Soul. Why you ask?" Silence. "Really! Sounds great! Come to Maka's place as soon as you can. Can't wait to see you!"

After Levy hangs up, she gives us a huge grin. "He said he's feeling fine enough to come over and visit, but he's not sure for how long though." Everyone cheers, I look down at my feet while I feel Natsu study me. I don't know if he's studying my actions, or if he's trying to find out what I'm thinking.

Natsu casually puts his arm over my shoulders, and before I could object, he holds up one finger to shush me. "Hey, guys,' He starts. "Lucy said she isn't feeling to well, I think she caught Loke's cold. I should just bring her home." Natsu gives them the best, fake, disappointed look I have ever seen.

Levy, Maka and Tsubaki frown. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I wish you felt better. We could have another party soon though, when you're feeling better." Suggests Tsubaki. I give them a sad smile. "Thanks guys, I wish I could make it to this one, but another time I guess." I go along with Natsu's idea, to be honest, I'm glad he came up with the idea.

Since we live at the same apartment building as Soul and Maka, we walk with them until we enter the elevator. Natsu's arm is still around me when we get on. I lean slightly into him, mostly because it was squishy in the elevator, and also maybe because I was tired and he might have been really comfortable.

We all get off at the same floor, Natsu and I say our goodbyes to the group, and walk into our own apartment, while everyone else, went to the one next to ours.

I let out a small sigh when we Natsu shuts the door. "Thanks." I say, he looks at me funny. "Why thanks? If I saw him, I would've punched him without hesitation. I was doing it for his sake." He explains. I roll my eyes and hug him. "Natsu.. I need to tell you something." He wraps his arms around me and whispers, "Well, do you want to tell me?"

"I need to, it's not if I want too."

"Then don't tell me unless you want to. Okay?"

I shake my head no. I look up at him and I smile. "Then, I want to. I want to tell you tonight, not tomorrow or the next day, not even the day after." He looks down at me and gives me a questioning look in his eyes. But his face is emotionless. "Can I tell you outside? The others might hear.." I suggest. Natsu nods and takes my hand. He leads me down the stairs and out to the small park that's behind the apartment building. It's stranded since the younger kids don't get out of school for another hour.

We sit in the grass, for a while, it's silent. The wind blows my hair into my face so I keep having to move it. It's getting colder out, but not so cold you need a jacket, or scarf. Natsu has his scarf on though, he always has it on. I don't think I ever did him without his scarf.

I lie down on the grass and wait till Natsu does the same. When he finally is laying down next to me, I start to talk. "When I snapped yesterday, I didn't mean it, honestly, I just... just bursted at you. For no reason really, well.. there is a reason. Just a stupid one." I oause and take a shaky breath, not wanting to cry again. "I guess I was nervous about coming to the DWMA. It was hard enough coming to Fairy Tail High. In my last school, everyone found out about my past, I had only one friend, but for some reason, I guess she got tired of being with the most hated girl in school. So she got up and left. I was bullied. A lot."

I see Natsu look at me in the corner of my eye. I wipe away the tears that managed to escape quickly, so he doesn't see. But he does. I can tell by the way his eyes are looking at me. I look up at the sky and try to start again.

"Well," My voice rises but I keep going. "I don't get why everyone hated me because of my past. I had nothing to do with it. I don't get why she left me either. She wasn't the one being bullied, was she?" My eyes widen when I think of that. Could she have been bullied for hanging out with me?

I cover my face and sit up. "I just don't want to go through that again. Yes, sometimes people get hurt, even when you try you're hardest to protect them. It doesn't always work out. Sometimes they need protection from their mind. But one person alone cant help with that."

I stop to take another deep breath, I feel Natsu's arms around my shoulders. I keep on talking.

"And sometimes, things don't go your way. Everyone knows that. But what everyone doesn't know, is that sometimes, people who are supposed to love you, don't. They can just pretend until you get to needy or annoying. So they try and get rid of you. Damn, listen to me, I'm making you suffer through my pointless rant. I'm... Sorry.." I sigh and wipe my tears off of my cheeks. I get pulled into a chest. Natsu's chest. He hugs me so tight, that I almost couldn't breath.

"I never want you to go through something like that again. Ever. I don't like to see you cry. You look better when you're smiling. Now, I know for a fact that the people here are nothing like that. I promise." He lets go of me and smiles. I nod and smile back. His smile is contagious.

****Soul's Point Of View****

When Loke got here, he instantly asked me where Maka and Tsubaki were. "Lucy is sick, so she's next door resting. Natsu is with her, and Tsubaki is in the kitchen." I point to the direction where the kitchen was as he thanked me. I go over to Maka and smile. "Hey there, bookworm." She sighs. "What's the nickname for?" She asks. I shrug. "Just thought of it. Good or no?" She shakes her head no. "Dang. I will try and figure out a different one then."

****Loke's Point Of View****

I head to the kitchen, hoping Tsubaki would be alone; lucky little me, she is. 'Hey Tsubaki." She sets down her glass of water and smiles at me. "Hey Loke, you feeling okay?" She asks. I nod, "Yea, perfect. Where's Blackstar?" I hear a loud laugh coming from the living room. "Never mind.." I sigh. Tsubaki laughs. "Yeah. He is pretty loud sometimes." She says. I nod in agreement.

I take a few steps closer to her, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Tsubaki, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" I ask. I might as well start to make moves now, before that blue haired idiot gets to her. She raises an eye brow. "Well, no. But thanks." I give her my charming smile as I push my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose.

I take another few steps closer to her, I'm about a foot away from her. "I wonder if you're a good kisser." I ask, ever so casually. Her cheecks turn a light pink. "I wouldn't know, I haven't kissed anyone before." She replies, almost with uncertainty in her voice. My smile turns into a devious smirk.

I lean in, but before I could do anything, someone yanks the collar of my shirt, so I get thrown across the kitchen. I hit my head on the counter, and I look up to see the blue haired idiot glaring down at me. "Touch her, and I kill you, got it?" I nod slowly, rubbing the sore sport on my head. "Unless she chooses me, then she will mad at you for life for killing the one she loved." I say.

I probably should've kept my mouth shut, but I didn't. The blue haired idiot kicks me in the jaw, similar to the way Lucy kicked him yesterday.

That kid must be strong, because before I knew it, everything was black.


End file.
